


New Life

by Jettara1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: After sacrificing himself to save Hiccup and Toothless, Viggo was thought to have died, but he never counted on the stubborn Dragon Rider to come back for him.  Now recovering from injuries that should have killed him, Viggo has no memories of who he was or how he got to the Edge, only a vague sense that he had done something horrible to someone he cared for more than he ever wanted to admit.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Viggo Grimborn - Amnesia





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! But I'm not doing full length stories just yet, we'll see how things go over the next few months. This will likely turn into a serious of short Viggo with amnesia stories that I may put together later.

New Life  
HTTYD, RTTE, Comfort, confusion

What if after saving Hiccup and Toothless from Johann and Krogan, an already injured Viggo suffered even greater wounds when the Skrill’s electric charge lashed out at the Hunters and some how survived? How with no memories of who he once was, can he start his life over?  
It was a clear morning. The sun was shining bright and Terrible Terrors sung in the distance. The sand beneath him felt warm and comforting in a way he could not recall ever feeling before. It was peaceful and right. It was a strange feeling for him. He was sure he had never done this before, at least not for an awfully long time, yet after regaining his strength it was the first thing he wanted to do. He had left the Dragon Riders’ fort and walk down to the beach as if it had been calling to him, kicked off his boots, and simply sat in the warm sand close enough to the water edge for the tide to wash over his feet. There was a certain amount of sadness that filled him as he stared out over the water and a name whispered across the back of his mind, just far enough out of reach that he couldn’t quite remember it. Something had happened out there, something important that he couldn’t remember, nor did he truly wish too.

That had been his issue since waking up on Dragon’s Edge. He couldn’t remember much of anything. He knew his name, Viggo Grimborn but that was it. Everything else he relied on his emotions to try to recall and that made him uncomfortable. He was a man of logic not emotion, at least that’s what his mind kept telling him. Yet here he was, sitting bootless in the sand staring out over the sea at a forgotten memory that refused to reveal itself.

He didn’t look up when he heard the sand shifting as someone walked up behind him. The telltale squeak of a spring let him know it was Hiccup, the riders’ young leader and heir to Berk. For a moment, his heart began to race as it seemed to whenever Hiccup was near. It was a feeling that seemed normal, as if they were always meant to be, but not at the same time.

Hiccup sat next to him and followed his gaze to the distant spot. “Do you remember anything?” the young man asked, not chiding the older for taking off the way he did.  
Viggo tilted his head, his gaze trying to pinpoint a certain spot in the distance. “I had a brother,” he answered although said brother’s name currently escaped him. “He died…out there.” He nodded toward the imaginary spot.

Hiccup nodded. “Ryker.”

That sounded familiar. “Ryker,” he repeated. 

But that was all he remembered. Hiccup said no more on the subject. They sat together in companionable peace but Viggo couldn’t turn his gaze away from that imaginary spot in the distance. Ryker was the key to who he once was, but he was gone now, lost at sea, and with him whoever Viggo used to be.

**Not my best work but trying to start writing again.


End file.
